


Le soleil se lèvera demain

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, French Story, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Après diverses discussions sur le sujet du Marichat, j'ai décidé de relever le défi de faire aimer ce ship à @MerricupBisOS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Le soleil se lèvera demain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merricup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Солнце взойдет завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669679) by [cygne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygne/pseuds/cygne)

Elle courait, évitant comme elle le pouvait les débris projetés à tout va.

Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans la petite ruelle sur sa gauche pour pouvoir se transformer, un objet métallique vint ricocher sur le mur de briques. En reconnaissant le bâton de son fidèle partenaire, elle pivota dans la seconde, cherchant des yeux le matou. Elle retint un hoquet d'horreur en le découvrant sous un amas de gravats, une jambe prise au piège.

Il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, le visage plein de poussière et les cheveux plus en bataille encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Et le super-vilain du jour, une montagne de détritus à l'odeur pestilentielle, se rapprochait dangereusement.

Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa le bâton de Chat Noir et courut de toutes ses forces vers le super-héros.

Le garçon sentait doucement la panique monter en lui devant son incapacité à se dégager et l'absence de sa douce coéquipière. Le géant nauséabond n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et entre l'odeur infecte et sa propre peur, il en aurait presque eu des haut-le-cœur.

C'est alors qu'il observa son arme se planter dans une des plaques de ciment qui comprimaient sa jambe. Il suivit des yeux le bâton pour découvrir qui en avait pris possession. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sa gentille camarade de classe, Marinette.

Elle appuyait sur l'arme avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ses joues rougissant sous l'effort, pour tenter de dégager le pauvre chaton qu'il était. Il allait lui dire de courir se mettre à l'abri, qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, mais aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître la plaque bougea. Elle ne la déplaça pas d'une demi-millimètre, ce qui en soit aurait déjà pu constituer une victoire, mais elle la bougea suffisamment pour libérer sa patte folle.

Sans chercher plus loin, il se mit debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, récupéra son bâton et attrapa la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner de la zone sinistrée.

Il se hissa sur les toits parisiens et courut à en perdre haleine, m'étant le plus de distance possible entre eux et l'akumatisé. Il arrêta sa course sur un toit terrasse, déposant sa camarade de classe avec douceur. Le souffle court, ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre leur respiration.

Chat Noir finit par poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Ses couettes n'avaient pas apprécié leur turbulent voyage et, en la tenant contre lui, il avait allègrement recouvert sa tenue de poussière. Quand on connaissait la demoiselle, la situation aurait presque pu paraître normale.

Une situation à la Marinette.

Cette pensée lui donna presque envie de rire. Mais il s'abstint et se contenta de la remercier.

Elle balaya ses remerciements de la main.

— N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait de même, lui dit-elle.

Il se retint de préciser que malgré tout peu auraient été dans la capacité de déplacer un fin bloc de ciment. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu réaliser cet exploit, mais une chose était sûre, il ne se risquerait pas à défier la jeune fille au bras de fer.

— Tu devrais y retourner, lui lança-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées. Ce vilain n'a pas l'air des plus commodes et puis Ladybug doit t'attendre.

Il hocha la tête et se prépara à partir.

— Je me dois de protéger le doux nez de ma Lady. Mon odorat de chasseur vient d'en faire les frais, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en remettre, dit-il sur des airs de diva outrée.

Marinette se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

— Pendant ce temps, reste à l'abri d'accord ?

Le changement de ton du matou lui fit poser ses yeux sur son regard émeraude. Il l'observait avec sérieux, attendant réellement une réponse de sa part.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Visiblement content de la réponse de la jeune fille, il lui fit un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil avant de se jeter dans le vide, enchaînant vrilles et autres prouesses acrobatiques.

Elle soupira. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

****

*******

Il arpentait les toits de la capitale quand un cri se fit entendre. Il se dépêcha d'en trouver l'origine et quand ce fut chose faite, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Marinette se tenait au milieu du trottoir, le sol jonché d'un bric-à-brac sans nom, alors qu'un sac à l'anse cassée pendait lamentablement sur le flanc de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas tant le désarroi de sa camarade qui le faisait doucement rire, mais plutôt sa manière de l'exprimer.

En effet, elle se faisait à moitié les dents sur un agenda fraîchement acheté, mettant ses cris de frustration en sourdine et passant ses nerfs par la même occasion.

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il vint se placer face à elle, lui proposant son aide.

Rouge de honte d'avoir été prise dans un tel moment de solitude, elle lui lança un regard faussement mauvais.

— Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, lui lança-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, tentant de se donner contenance.

Le héros resta une seconde, interdit, avant d'exploser de rire. Il était vraiment impossible de rester sérieux quand Marinette se retrouvait dans une situation rocambolesque et tentait de réprimander ses amis qui riaient gentiment de ses malheurs.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par la jeune fille qui arrêta toute tentative d'intimidation sur le matou. En même temps, il s'agissait d'un des héros de Paris, elle doutait fortement de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose sous sa forme civile.

Sans se concerter, ils commencèrent à rassembler le matériel de Marinette pour le disposer dans le sac de celle-ci. Puis en bon gentleman qu'il était, Chat Noir se chargea de porter tout ça, accompagnant Marinette jusqu'à la boulangerie de ses parents.

Il faisait ça par pure gentillesse mais il ne doutait pas un instant que son acte héroïque soit récompensé par un croissant ou deux. Et il n'était rien face aux croissants des Dupain-Cheng.

****

*******

Ladybug regarda le matou s'en aller, le cœur lourd. Une énième phrase lancée à la volée avait fini de lui mettre le moral en berne.

Chat Noir l'aimait, c'était un fait avéré qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Et elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de ne pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme ça. Il était son meilleur ami et elle tenait à lui plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer au début. Mais son cœur appartenait désespérant à Adrien Agreste et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Alors à chaque fois, elle continuait à repousser une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle se montrait dure parfois mais ce n'était pas contre Chat, pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas voir la douleur envahir ses traits, elle ne voulait pas entendre le rire triste qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle voulait le voir sourire, le voir heureux et quand le sujet était mis, même subtilement, sur le tapis, elle savait qu'elle causait des tourments à son ami.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle, elle voulait juste voir leur amitié suivre son cours, à coup de fous rire et de macarons partagés – quand les super-vilains prenaient leur congé.

Avec un soupir, elle se détransforma au détour d'une ruelle afin de rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait pu se détransformer directement sur son balcon mais elle se sentait le besoin de marcher, malgré l'heure tardive. Peut-être que s'aérer l'esprit dans sa force civile l'aiderait à faire abstraction de ses tristes pensées.

Elle passa par la place des Vosges pour atteindre la boulangerie plus rapidement et alors qu'elle passait près de la fontaine, elle avisa une ombre assise sur le rebord de celle-ci.

La nuit avait beau être tombée depuis un moment, son œil avisé n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de son coéquipier. Après tout ils étaient liés et elle avait l'habitude de le chercher des yeux pendant les combats pour mettre ses plans en place. Le repérer était devenu une seconde nature. Et même quand elle n'était pas transformée, si Chat Noir était dans les parages, elle ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Il semblait las et elle connaissait la cause de son tourment. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de s'approcher doucement. Elle prit place à ses côtés sans mot dire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire, mais n'engagea pas la conversation. Ce qui était plutôt rare quand on connaissait le personnage. Ils restèrent dans un silence paisible un instant avant que Marinette ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

— Ça te dérange si je reste un petit peu là avec toi ? commença-t-elle. Bon après c'est peut-être un peu tard pour demander mais...

Un petit rire la coupa.

Le héros avait noté la référence à leur rencontre sur son balcon, il y a quelques mois de ça. Et voir la jeune fille s'emmêler les pinceaux visiblement mal à l'aise autrement que parce qu'il était Adrien était agréable. Puis quand il était Chat Noir, elle était elle-même. Une jeune fille pleine de vie, souriante et avec un bagout qu'Adrien aurait eu peine à croire s'il n'était pas Chat Noir.

Il savait ce que la jeune fille ressentait à son égard et l'embarras dans lequel cela la mettait le peinait. Elle était pour lui une amie très chère mais son cœur était déjà pris. Et la voir dans de tels états autour de lui, alors qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien de plus à lui offrir, le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien quand il était dans les parages, qu'ils puissent converser comme quand il était le super-héros. Que tout soit plus simple.

Ces derniers temps, les relations humaines lui laissaient un goût amer en bouche dont il se serait bien passé.

— J'ai pas des trucs de super-héros à faire ce soir, lui répondit-il avant de sourire, envoyant au loin ses pensées parasites.

Marinette rigola doucement et le silence retomba.

Ils ne savaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, comment lancer la conversation. Ils redoutaient tous deux de s'aventurer sur le sujet des amours et en même temps...

Chat Noir prit son courage à deux mains.

— Alors comment va ta peine de cœur ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent avant de se maudire intérieurement pour son manque de tact évident, surtout en connaissant la réponse.

Mais Marinette ne s'offusqua pas. Elle se contenta d'inspirer avant de regarder son voisin avec un sourire triste.

— Mal je suppose ? Je veux dire rien n'a changé.

Alors que le matou pensait qu'un silence malaisant viendrait leur tenir compagnie, Marinette souffla une phrase qui le surprit.

— Je vais abandonner.

Il lui jeta un regard perdu, pas sûr de vraiment comprendre les tenants de cette déclaration.

— Enfin, je ne peux pas arrêter de l'aimer sur commande bien sûr, mais si on était fait l'un pour l'autre comme je le pensais, cela ferait longtemps que notre amitié aurait évolué.

Elle venait d'ouvrir une vanne qui ne demandait qu'à vider son contenu. En pensant à sa relation avec Chat Noir un peu plus tôt, elle avait fini sans surprise par faire la même chose pour sa relation avec Adrien.

Et elle en était venue à la même conclusion.

Il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse, du moins pas en amour.

— Je suis incapable de faire une phrase décente face à lui, lui dit-elle tout en imitant un bégaiement bancal qui fit rire le héros. Je te promets ! répliqua-t-elle. Même dire bonjour est une épreuve. Pourtant, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse à présent, avant toute chose il est un de mes meilleurs amis.

Chat Noir savoura ces quelques mots. Marinette était aussi une de ses meilleures amies et entendre la jeune fille retourner le compliment lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Et je ne le traite pas comme tel et ce n'est pas digne d'une amie.

Elle porta son regard sur le ciel étoilé.

— Alors je vais occulter mes sentiments, qui finalement font plus de mal que de bien. Je vais agir comme une amie se doit de le faire. Et qui sait, peut-être que je vais enfin m'émanciper de cet amour à sens unique.

Chat Noir laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres à cette perspective. Adrien aussi voulait profiter de cette Marinette-là.

Il avait hâte.

— Et laisser l'opportunité à quelqu'un d'autre de voler ton cœur, lui dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, avant de reprendre de manière énigmatique.

— Quelqu'un est déjà en train de s'atteler à la tâche, en vain.

— Tu brises des cœurs Marinette ? demande-t-il d'un air faussement outré. Ne me dis pas que le malheureux est le garçon du groupe des Kitty Section ?

Marinette se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprise.

— Tu parles de Luka ? demanda-t-elle, avec suspicion.

Le héros acquiesça. Puis sentant qu'il s'était mis sur une pente délicate, il s'expliqua rapidement pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

— Lors d'akumatisations, je vous ai vu plusieurs fois ensemble. Et il ne te regarde pas comme une simple amie.

Elle continua à le scruter avec méfiance avant de laisser tomber. Il était vrai qu'elle et Luka s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises ensemble lors d'attaques.

— Non ce n'est pas lui.

— Oh, lança le matou, cherchant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Mais il avait beau retourner la question dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas qui était ce mystérieux admirateur. Peut-être n'osait-elle pas en parler à ses amis pour diverses raisons.

— Ce garçon serait-il hors de tes exigences Princesse ? demanda-t-il, espiègle.

Elle le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver la situation étrange, elle se détourna.

— Non pas du tout.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Quel est le problème alors ? osa-t-il demander.

Marinette ramena ses genoux contre elle, qu'elle entoura de ses bras avant de poser son menton dessus.

— Il me donnerait le monde, souffla-t-elle.

La phrase resta suspendue dans l'air, imprégnant chaque recoin de l'espace les entourant. Elle résonna en eux avec mélancolie, les plongeant chacun dans de nombreux souvenirs. Elle enveloppa leur cœur comme pour leur rappeler qu'eux aussi étaient prêts à donner le monde et plus encore.

Elle se passa fugacement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

— Chaque fois que mon nom passe ses lèvres, c'est une énième déclaration.

_Ladybug_, pensa Chat Noir.

_Adrien_, rêva Marinette.

— Dans ses yeux, je lis toutes les caresses et les baisers dont il voudrait me couvrir.

S'ils pouvaient juste une fois leur montrer. Ils étaient sûrs que leur venue au monde avait été dans cet unique but, vénérer cette personne qui avait dérobé leur cœur.

— Il m'aime plus que ce que je pensais possible.

Et ça faisait mal.

Atrocement mal.

Et pourtant, ils continuaient à user du bâton sur leur propre personne, redoublant de coups.

Encore et encore.

Car la douleur n'était rien. Rien face à cet océan d'amour qui les submergeait jusqu'à les engloutir. Ils seraient prêts à supporter mille tourments pour conserver cette sensation.

Le héros cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de ces mots qui l'avaient touché plus que de raison.

— Wouah, euh... d'accord, dit-il, cherchant difficilement ses mots. Et c'est ça le problème ? Car ça ressemble à tout sauf à un problème.

Ce garçon semblait prêt à tout pour elle, alors qu'espérait-elle de plus ?

— Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? Tu pourrais finir par tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais pourquoi ? Bien sûr que...

— Il mérite le soleil Chat ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force en se levant, le coupant dans sa lancée.

Elle braqua son regard dans celui de son coéquipier.

— Il mérite le soleil. Que j'apprenne aux étoiles à chanter son nom. Que chacun de mes gestes soit un énième aveu. Et que chacune des phrases que j'échange avec lui soit ponctuée d'un je t'aime.

Sa tirade la laissa le souffle court et le regard voilé d'une telle tristesse que Chat Noir se sentît désemparé. Qui était ce garçon capable de mettre son amie dans un tel état de détresse ?

— Il ne mérite rien de moins que ça, murmura-t-elle. Et surtout pas d'être un cobaye pour mon cœur blessé, continua-t-elle. Comment je pourrais faire ça à quelqu'un qui m'offrirait son amour sans concessions ?

Chat Noir la fixa.

Et lui ? Pourrait-il faire ça à son amie ? Pourrait-il se servir d'elle pour oublier la super-héroïne ? La laissait l'aimer alors qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui rendre un dixième de ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner ?

Non, définitivement non.

Marinette aussi méritait le soleil.

— Je vais laisser du temps à mon cœur, ajouta la jeune fille. Et me contenter de passer à autre chose. Car tu veux que je te dise Chat ? Aimer de manière démesurée, c'est un fardeau pour les deux partis. Oui, pour les deux partis, répéta-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, Adrien eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément une position qui lui serait favorable, en vain.

Car peu importait que ses yeux soient ouverts ou fermés, peu importait qu'il soit à plat ventre ou sur le dos, les mots de Marinette ne cessaient de le hanter.

_C'est un fardeau pour les deux partis._

Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là. C'était même criant de vérité.

Mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela impliquait.

****

*******

Les mois s'écoulèrent doucement et les jours défilèrent dans une routine confortable.

Pourtant même si c'était imperceptible pour certains, des changements opéraient dans l'ombre pour venir enfler comme une rumeur qui prend de l'ampleur.

Car si au début voir Marinette s'approcher d'Adrien dans une maigre tentative de communication était assez étrange, il n'était plus si rare de les voir converser gentiment sans qu'une catastrophe ne vienne écourter leur discussion. La jeune fille était nettement plus décontractée et riait de bon cœur avec le mannequin.

Dans les conversations de groupe, elle n'éprouvait plus l'angoisse de se ridiculiser face à lui en racontant des anecdotes en tout genre, ne se privant plus de mimer les moments les plus improbables, ce qui arrachait de grands éclats de rire au garçon.

Elle était devenue son acolyte dans la transgression des règles imposées par Gabriel Agreste, le gâtant de pâtisseries de la boulangerie de ses parents ou soudoyant le Gorille pour permettre à Adrien de faire quelques escapades entre amis.

Il avait eu le plaisir d'être impliqué dans plusieurs de ses projets de mode et de partager de nombreuses séances de jeu vidéo – qu'il avait perdu la plupart du temps.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'apprendre à connaitre la vraie Marinette et ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il s'en rendit compte un jour où le soleil brillait plus que de raison.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cour de l'école, ses yeux cherchèrent d'office la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés. Et quand il posa enfin son regard émeraude sur elle, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Se sentant observée, Marinette pivota et plongea ses yeux d'été dans le regard du blond. Elle lui rendit son sourire, ce qui illumina son doux visage. Ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux magnifiques.

Il sentit alors une douce chaleur se rependre dans son corps avant de se figer une seconde.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en la voyant approcher. Les rayons de soleil jouaient dans ses mèches sombres, les éclairant d'or liquide. Et ses yeux avaient-ils déjà été aussi bleus ? Il ne savait plus et ça n'avait pas d'importance là tout de suite. Il devait d'abord réapprendre à respirer et vite.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il réussit à avaler une goulée d'air, les effluves de parfum de la jeune fille, qui était enfin à ses côtés, se mêlèrent sournoisement à l'oxygène. Il fut envahi par une odeur de fleurs et une urgente envie de la serrer contre lui le prit, mais il s'abstint.

Et alors qu'elle le saluait avec chaleur lui demandant comment s'était passée sa soirée, il se rendit compte qu'il était foutu.

Agréablement foutu.

****

*******

Elle riait à gorge déployée alors que Chat Noir s'évertuait à mimer un lama aux enfants à qui ils avaient rendu visite aujourd'hui.

C'est lui qui avait proposé de faire plus de choses ensemble et, malgré ses doutes, elle avait accepté. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il l'avait amené dans des associations pour tenir compagnie à de vieilles personnes ou, au contraire, à de jeunes enfants.

Elle avait découvert que le félin était un conteur hors pair et un plutôt bon magicien – bien qu'elle ait débusqué ses moindres magouilles.

Et le Chat s'était fait beaucoup plus discret vis-à-vis de ses effusions d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent totalement au fil des mois.

Elle avait pu recommencer à respirer et elle appréciait maintenant chaque minute en sa compagnie, regrettant presque les moments où ils se séparaient.

Et elle s'était étonnée elle-même à proposer des sorties à son coéquipier qui avait accepté chacune d'elles avec bonheur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à regarder une rediffusion en plein air du « Dîner de cons » et avaient ri aux larmes pendant toute la séance. Ils avaient également passé une soirée entière à jouer à « Ta mère en slip », rigolant à s'en tenir le ventre.

Elle aimait le voir rire, elle avait besoin de le voir rire. Elle réalisa ce fait quand elle découvrit son chaton les oreilles basses avant une patrouille.

_Des problèmes de familles_, s'était-il contenté de souffler.

Elle avait alors commencé à faire des jeux de mots plus horribles les uns que les autres et elle avait pu apprécier le petit sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de son ami.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait ses moments de tristesse, elle s'évertuait à lui remonter le moral.

Elle aimait le voir heureux, elle avait besoin de le voir heureux.

Alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux d'avoir tant ri, Chat Noir faisait une mine faussement offusquée aux enfants devant son imitation ratée puis il posa son regard sur elle, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout.

Et son cœur s'emballa.

Sa bouche s'assécha et son souffle se fit court.

Elle se perdit dans le vert de son regard, appréciant chaque nuance, chaque éclat. Elle finit par se concentrer sur l'entièreté de son visage. Ses mèches blondes qui venaient caresser son front, ses lèvres roses qui lui souriaient encore et encore.

Voyant sa coéquipière perdue dans ses pensées, le héros s'approcha, légèrement inquiet. Il posa une main sur son épaule, venant la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, la faisant se sentir toute petite.

— Tout va bien ma Lady ? murmura-t-il.

Et quand son surnom sonna à son oreille comme la plus douce des mélodies, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était foutue.

Agréablement foutue.

****

*******

Les mois continuèrent à s'écouler mais cette fois l'air crépitait dans l'attente.

Adrien ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

Ladybug ne rêvait plus que de lui.

Aujourd'hui ils avoueraient. Ils avaient trop attendu, ils ne laisseraient pas passer leur chance cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui ils avaient le soleil à offrir.

Quand Adrien trouva Marinette, celle-ci se rongeait les ongles, visiblement stressée. Quand elle le vit, elle le rejoignit et commença à partir dans des explications sans queue ni tête.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, le garçon demanda à son amie de reprendre sa respiration et de recommencer depuis le début, plus calmement.

Et la sentence tomba.

— Aujourd'hui je vais lui dire, lança-t-elle avec détermination.

— Dire quoi à qui ? lui demanda le blond, un peu perdu.

— Je vais avouer mes sentiments au garçon dont je suis amoureuse.

Son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine avant de se briser en morceaux.

— Qui est-ce ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire. La boule dans sa gorge menaçait de céder. Et il ne pouvait pas craquer devant elle.

— C'est un garçon merveilleux, répondit-elle les yeux rêveurs, et j'ai été trop bête pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

— Il serait idiot de te laisser filer, répliqua Adrien.

Le ton du garçon interpella la jeune fille.

— Tout va bien Adrien ? Tu es tout pâle.

Il balaya son inquiétude d'un geste de la main.

— J'ai eu un shooting photo jusqu'à tard hier soir, ce n'est rien.

Trop obnubilée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le soir même, elle se laissa berner par ces quelques mots et manqua la douleur dans les yeux d'Adrien.

Elle avait été prête à lui donner le monde et il avait été assez bête pour la laisser filer. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réparer son cœur cette fois-ci.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ladybug rejoignit leur point de ralliement les mains tremblantes.

Comme à son habitude, le matou était déjà sur place. Mais en avisant ses oreilles basses, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur et il braqua ses yeux sur elle.

Elle vit avec horreur qu'ils ne reflétaient que de la douleur. Une douleur si vive que cela lui comprima les entrailles. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec force.

Et la sentence tomba

— Je suis un idiot, je me suis réveillé trop tard, souffla-t-il avec douleur.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

— Elle en aime un autre. La fille dont je suis amoureux en aime un autre

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine avant que son cœur ne se fissure de part en part. Mais elle occulta un instant sa peine pour se concentrer sur celle de son partenaire.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes alors que les larmes s'étaient frayé un chemin sur le masque de cuir noir.

Après des minutes qui leur semblèrent des heures, le garçon retrouva un semblant de calme. La Coccinelle avala difficilement sa salive.

— Qui est cette fille ? osa-t-elle demander, la gorge serrée.

Chat Noir se crispa légèrement, raffermissant sa prise sur son amie, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée.

— Une fille fabuleuse et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Il ne voyait que sa douleur, fermant les yeux sur tout le reste, sinon il aurait senti sans mal les larmes de la Coccinelle tomber dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il lui avait déclaré son amour des centaines de fois et elle avait été assez bête pour le laisser filer. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre cette fois-ci.

****

*******

La nuit était bien avancée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle la tête basse.

Le cœur en miettes, elle se contentait de marcher en pilote automatique. Elle voulait seulement se rouler en boule sous sa couette et pleurer tout son soûl.

Un mouvement sur les toits attira inexorablement son regard. Le ventre noué, elle suivit des yeux le félin qui rentrait sûrement chez lui après cette triste soirée.

Elle avait mal, plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible, mais elle ressentait également une injustice sans nom. Elle n'avait même pas eu la chance de lui dire. Peu importait que cela ne soit jamais réciproque mais elle ne pouvait pas encore garder ça pour elle. Elle avait fait cette erreur avec Adrien et cela l'avait rongé plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire encore.

Sans vraiment réfléchir au fait qu'elle ne portait pas de masque, que le matou avait d'autres choses en tête, elle lui lança ces quelques mots :

— Tu mérites le soleil Chat.

Perdu dans les méandres de sa douleur, le héros arpentait les toits avec la force du désespoir. Il avisa la boulangerie de la fille qui avait volé son cœur et se détourna rapidement ne voulant même pas imaginer son visage de poupée.

Alors qu'il allait changer de quartier, une phrase criée dans la nuit le stoppa net dans son élan.

Les mots prononcés se plantèrent dans cœur avec violence. Il hallucinait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il porta une main à son organe palpitant pour tenter d'en calmer les battements furieux mais il n'osa pas se retourner. Si jamais seul le vide devait lui faire face, il ne pourrait pas le supportait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit imaginer ce genre de chimères.

— Tu mérites le soleil, répéta-t-elle.

Quand la phrase résonna pour la seconde fois, il laissa une pointe d'espoir se faufiler jusqu'à son cœur. Et si son esprit n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ? Et si c'était vraiment elle qui lui criait ces quelques mots dans la nuit ? Le souffle court, il osa amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner.

Il n'eut pas à scruter chaque recoin du paysage pour la trouver. Elle était là, près de la fontaine de la place des Vosges, au même endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là.

Malgré l'obscurité, ils s'observaient en silence, fébriles dans l'attente d'un geste.

Le cœur de Marinette battait si fort que cela résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur des conséquences de ces quelques mots. Terriblement peur d'être laissée sur la touche.

Mais en même temps, une petite part d'elle relâchait enfin la pression. _Tu l'as fait_, lui répétait la petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle le vit alors amorcer un geste dans sa direction. Il planta son bâton dans le sol à quelques mètres d'elle et, tout le temps que dura sa descente, ses yeux brillants ne la lâchèrent pas d'un pouce.

Une fois à son niveau, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Ils se fixaient dans un calme apparent alors que la tempête faisait rage dans leur corps et leur cœur.

La peur avait beau lui ronger les os, Chat Noir ne supportait pas de rester dans l'incertitude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? osa-t-il demander.

Sa voix était presque suppliante. _Faites que ce qui se joue ce soir ne soit pas une vaste blague_, hurlait son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé ces quelques mots, il ne le supporterait pas.

— J'ai dit, commença-t-elle les mains tremblantes, que tu mérites le soleil Chat Noir.

Il la regarda interdit l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'un sourire trop grand pour lui ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Il combla la distance entre eux avant d'encadrer son visage avec ses deux mains gantées.

— C'est un rêve ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Trop miraculeux, même pour lui.

— Je ne crois pas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre. Était-elle assez chanceuse pour qu'il la regarde avec autant de chaleur ? Est-ce que vraiment tout cela était-il en train d'arriver ou s'agissait-il du plus doux des rêves ?

Il scruta la moindre parcelle de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il voulait graver cet instant pour toujours dans son esprit et son cœur. Il avala doucement sa salive avant de lui sourire tendrement.

— J'ai passé chaque nuit de ces derniers mois à leur apprendre à fredonner ton nom, dit-il en levant alors les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Mais elles sont plutôt timides.

Marinette crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentait la chaleur des mains gantées du garçon sur son visage, elle avait entendu les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle ne rêvait pas non, c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire et un rire leur échappa à tous deux. Puis le regard du héros se fit plus doux. Il caressa tendrement la pommette de la jeune fille avant de prononcer son prénom comme une prière trop longtemps retenue.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment respirer. Les sentiments que lui inspirait le garçon qui lui faisait face prenaient trop de place et venaient comprimer son cœur et ses poumons. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Peu importe l'oxygène tant qu'elle l'avait lui.

Elle fit alors un pas de plus, comblant le peu d'espace entre eux, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue chaude.

Il fondit sous le contact, le cœur sur le point d'éclater. Cette fille ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, de ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, que cet instant s'étire à l'infini. Que la Terre continue de tourner si elle le voulait, lui il resterait là des milliers d'années tant que Marinette l'accompagnait.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, le bleu rencontrant le vert avec bonheur, se disant tous les secrets de leur cœur. Mais il finit par poser son front contre le sien, leur nez se frôlant doucement, rompant quelque peu le contact visuel. Car parfois les mots sont nécessaires.

— Je t'aime, murmuraient-ils de concert.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Comment ces deux mots pouvaient résumer le mastodonte d'amour qu'ils s'inspiraient ?

Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

Et tout se figea. Il n'y avait que cette fille dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que ce garçon qui dévorait ses lèvres. Ils avaient attendu ce moment des mois durant et cela arrivait enfin.

Alors peu importaient toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens pour l'instant. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler.

Après tout, ils s'étaient promis le soleil.

Et le soleil se lèvera demain.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cet OS.
> 
> J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Je voyais la taille de l'OS qui enflait et enflait. Mais ça me venait avec une aisance assez rare. Donc voilà je suis vraiment contente de vous partager ce texte.
> 
> J'espère que tu l'aimes Bae (je sais que oui mais comme tu es toujours à temps de changer d'avis, je préfère m'en assurer une énième fois haha).
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous.


End file.
